Scandalous
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Kagome's wounded and pained heart needs a dose of the demon called Sesshomaru...Who's more than willing to help her.
1. Endless Love

**_Scandalous_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Kagome's wounded and pained heart needs a dose of the demon called Sesshomaru...Who's more than willing to help her..._

 _A/N: Another fic to add to my 'Sticky Situations collection' ;) please read and review thanks. I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Endless Love**

 _Forgiveness..._

 _Forgiveness..._

 _Even if...even if..._

 _You don't love me anymore..._

Kagome looked up at the majestic Western palace, the palace that belonged to the Demon lord Sesshomaru, her mate. 'Looks like he's keeping his palace in order and well.' She thought. The white marble of the castle, glittered in the moonlight, but Kagome stood in the shadows and paid no heed if she was to be seen. She'd been doing this a lot lately, always wanting to 'get away from it all.'

Sesshomaru would never want to see his mate in so much distress...distress that she'd never displayed publicly. She knew it would never be the way she wanted...things never went the way she wanted them to. The castle looked different...seeing it from so far away. She knew it would always be this way, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's ongoing feud, with her standing, no rather stuck in the middle. But she did not believe she was stuck... not at all.

What she did was 'Traitorous' and 'despicable' in that cursed dog demons mind...but she never believed it was like that...it'd been love. She chuckled inwardly as an image flashed in her mind. Sesshomaru wearing a black suit, on his knees and asking Kagome if he'd marry her with a diamond ring in his hand.

Her blue eyes lit up with mirth as she thought of her mate on his hands and knees...well...she'd really mated him...not married..GAH! it was the same thing right?

She'd taken matters into her own hands when Inuyasha mated Kikyo...She wasn't one to hang onto girlish fantasies forever. She wasn't going to wait for him forever...or be Kikyo's stand-in. What did Inuyasha take her as? A doll to do as he pleased? a possession he had no right claiming? A useless tool to detect shards? As IF!

Inuyasha always had been so distant with her...so very cold...he never told her what he was up to, so why should she? Her mind took her to the past as she thought about how she'd ended up here...

 _-Past memory-_

She'd said her good-byes to her friends, everyone except Inuyasha because he was absent at the moment...no surprise really.

She walked out of the hut and was about to jump into the well although not leaving forever though. She'd made a decision, She'd be better off marrying one of her own kind. Someone who wouldn't betray her, someone who wouldn't sleep with other women.

She jumped through the well, but before she even had gotten in, someone had her by the waist and pulled her out.

"Leaving so soon onna? And without saying goodbye to this Sesshomaru?" He brought her closer and then whispered into her ear. "So unacceptable." He chuckled at her shocked face.

"What the matter?" he asked her. "As I do recall, we've worked together before...in close quarters too." He tapped his tail against her stomach back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. Then he asked her in a firm voice, "Were you planning on leaving forever then?"

Kagome's stomach fluttered with butterfly's and finally finding her voice Kagome said, "No." Sesshomaru yanked her closer and stared into her blue depths and found she wasn't lying. He then loosened his grip on her.

"Why leave in such a hurry then?" He couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice. She wasn't upset so it wasn't Inuyasha. 'Hn.' He thought.

Then he said something that shocked her..."Were you running away from me Kagome?"

Was she running from him?

No? Maybe? yes?

Sesshomaru took that as a yes...he smelled her guilt. 'Hn.'

"Sesshomaru. I was leaving to marry my best friend...uhm, I mean mate with him." Kagome managed feebly.

-Silence from Sesshomaru-

-A narrowed gaze but nothing more-

-Eyes flashed red then back to gold-

Sesshomaru held his silence and waited for her to explain. Absurd. She belonged here in the feudal era...even if she was from the future.

"I..." Kagome started again.

"When were you planning on telling your friends or this Sesshomaru?"

'...'

She wasn't uhm...

"After you mated him, yes?" he said narrowing his eyes again. "Is it that 'Hobo' guy that Inuyasha always yells you are not allowed to 'date?'

"Yes." Kagome said. Wondering why she felt ashamed. Sesshomaru wasn't her parent or guardian! 'Why does he even **CARE** to ask?'

"You do not love him...But you'd rather mate with him rather than no one " He said reading her facial expression.

"Huh? Hey! How can you say that!? You haven't even met him!" Kagome said in defense of Hojo. For the first time Kagome scoffed and said, "Who's gonna mate me then? You?" She said sarcastically. But why did dog demons take things literally?

'Hn.' "Maybe this Sesshomaru would." he said smirking at her. She didn't blush or turn red.

"I don't need for you to save my life Sesshomaru...I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank-you-very-much." She said haughtily. "Let me go now." She started to pull away from him.

He ignored her request and only pulled her closer. "You realize that this Sesshomaru came all this way from the western lands...only to see you?" She stopped moving.

"Why?" She asked him. "You've never cared for anyone, except for Rin."

"I know you, Kagome Higurashi and you dare throw your life away again for being selfless? Unacceptable...You're being selfish not to see that there are others who love you...I simply cannot allow you to leave...lest I destroy that well you call a home just to keep you from leaving me." He said looking into her eyes.

-Dead silence-

"You don't know the first thing about me Sesshomaru! You don't know how much I've been hurt! You don't care, no one cares for me! They only care about their own petty problems!" Kagome said getting upset.

"Miroku needs help with his Hentai lecher ways!"

"Sango needs to get over the fact that her brothers not coming back!"

"And Inuyasha..." She broke off suddenly and grabbed the collar of his Haori and then broke down crying, not noticing the close contact she now had with him and not wondering why he hadn't thrown her against a tree yet.

"And Inuyasha? Tell me Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Inuyasha needs to know that I'm not..." She said breaking off again.

"That you're not his chew-toy correct?" He said, wrapping his arms around her now shivering form.

"Hai...um Sesshomaru?" She whispered, looking into his understanding eyes. "Sesshomaru." She gazed into his amber orbs and suddenly the world didn't seem so cold anymore, suddenly it all made sense. This was where she wanted to be right?

" It hurts doesn't it Kagome? It's a shame I cannot fix it...your problem I mean." He said softly.

She'd suffered so much in the past. Every time he'd met her on the battlefield or in a clearing by the forest he saw the expression on her face, a longing...or perhaps that was his imagination. She had the most expressive eyes like his ward Rin.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said worried of her sudden silence.

"Sorry I just spaced out." She grinned at him. No, she hadn't spaced out...rather she was surprised of the fact that Sesshomaru was being so caring. Maybe she had misjudged him. "Sesshomaru would you really smash the well?" Kagome asked him suddenly afraid that he would smash the only gateway to her family.

"No I would not Kagome, but I simply cannot allow you to leave here forever and throw your life away with mating this Hojo person."

"Oh Okay then I won't." She said finally rolling her eyes. He always had to have the upper hand didn't he? "Now what?" she said suddenly looking at him.

'Indeed, Now what?' He thought, wondering if he should roll his eyes or smirk at her cute comment. He sighed...God he loved her so much... He didn't dare tell her, she was the only female ever to challenge him or yell at his face telling him he was an utter and complete moron. How ironic that this Sesshomaru could admit something like that.

"But then wait-a-minute how did you know about..." Then she trailed off and narrowed her eyes, looking at him critically. "What is THAT Sesshomaru?" She pointed to his chest. He looked at his chest... Was that where she was looking? He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly she closed the space between them and he was taken aback by her sudden move. She basically 'ripped' off his shirt and put a hand to his chest examining the long gash that was on his chest. She pointed and said, "That."

Well... 'My she can be friendly when she wants to be...' He thought. Then she trailed a finger across his chest. "It hurts doesn't it?...and then on impulse she pulled him closer and she looked into his very gold eyes sadly. "Now don't you try to act like MR. tough-guy demon...you should've seen someone about this...A healer perhaps?"

Something rumbled in Sesshomaru's stomach and he growled looking into her very vibrant blue depths... Okay he'd had enough...he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer if possible. Her scent ensnared his senses as he nuzzled her neck.

"Kagome..." He began in a voice that made her shiver... She inhaled his scent and melted into his embrace. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and he groaned inwardly. "Stop it Kagome." She dropped her hand and sighed. She knew why.

She broke out of his warm embrace and stepped away saying, "Now if you'd kindly step out of the way I'll be on my way..."

"I don't think so..." He said, amused that she'd misinterpreted his meaning. He took her by the hand and pulled her closer again, this time trying to undo the belt of her robe. "Do you always misinterpret people's sayings?" he said in his deep voice and he kissed her neck while he continued to tug on her belt. "You are mine." he said softly.

"Hey what are you...? You watch your hands!" Kagome said, only to be shut-up when he kissed her, growling suddenly. "Mmpph...Mmpph...Mmpph!" she tried to say.

"What was that dear? I didn't hear you correctly..." he said smirking at her flushed face. "I said where do you get off...hey!" and she was cut off, shocked that he'd successfully undid her belt and opened her robe. She was too surprised to utter a single word. He ran a finger down her spine, wrapping an arm around her naked form.

"What were you saying just now Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her softly.

Silence was Kagome's answer.

'So..' Her conscious began. 'You admit you have the hots for him.'

'Do not.' She mumbled inwardly, moaning suddenly, when he ran his hand down her thigh. 'Liar.' Her conscious smirked. Kagome didn't say anything to that because she groaned when Sesshomaru ran a hand over her breast.

 _'I'll be back when (ahem) you become the Western lady...goodbye for now...'_

But Kagome didn't hear her conscious say those last words...no she was too busy kissing her Western lord...

He ran a hand down her lower back, tracing a finger across her hips. Then suddenly stopped kissing her for a second to look down into her eyes. "Kagome, You know I wouldn't ever hurt you or let anything happen to you right?" He waited until she nodded.

He gently pushed her to the ground, laid on top of her waiting for her to protest but she didn't... He gazed down at her beautiful form that was squirming beneath him and was trying hard not to take her now...he didn't have her consent...Damn.

He continued to assault her...mouth on her breasts, nuzzling her neck, enjoying the sounds of her moans and the fact that her scent was starting to mix with his...

And then he moved his hands to her lower body, caressing her lower back, then her hips, and then finally his hands reached right where he wanted, her vagina.

He stopped suddenly, giving her a worried look when he heard her whimper. "Kagome what's the matter? What is it dear? Did I hurt you?" afraid suddenly that he had injured her in some way.

"No...no...it's just that..." She began shakily...

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He said softly.

She heard him take a deep breath and she didn't struggle when he touched her...she didn't struggle when he slid his finger inside her...she just squirmed a little and a warm feeling rose in her stomach, not an uncomfortable one, but a warm one as through this is where she was supposed to be...

"You're so beautiful Kagome...so beautiful..." Then she got scared...she didn't know why though...What had she gotten herself into? She tried pulling away from Sesshomaru, so he'd get his fingers out of her, but his beast part growled at her to tell her to stop it. He pushed her deeper into the ground and he slid his finger deeper into her, so she couldn't move...he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon...

"Let me go Sesshomaru...you can't love me! I...you're making a mistake! I'll hurt you...You'll hate me forever !" Kagome screamed at him.

"Sesshomaru for the hundredth time...LET ME GO!" She yelled at him angrily. She didn't know that he knew why she was so upset.

'Silly... cares about me and then tells me that I can't love her?' His youkai was filled with rage pressing her deeper into the ground if possible, minding he didn't suffocate her...no killing the one he loved would not be a good thing. She thought so little of herself as if she was a worthless nobody... unacceptable.

As she continued ranting on and on, his only thought was 'Not this time Kagome Not this time...' He'd been a fool to let her slip through his fingers every-time they had been alone...She could've become anyone else's, she wouldn't be able to stop him. He growled thinking of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, why do you worry so...? And you will be mine...I won't allow you to love anyone else..." He told her. That shut Kagome up real well and she stared up at him flabbergasted. Well this was new...

"Kagome calm down...I'm not going to hurt you...I promise." He said in a soothing voice and she sighed as she felt his finger move inside her and she moaned...oh god...it felt so good.

"I just want to help make you feel better...you deserve it." He continued saying.

Kagome didn't respond to him...but just let him continue his sexual torture moaning when he slid a second finger in her, it was hurting her...she'd probably have bruises when he was done with her but she didn't care...

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru started. She looked up at him, cheeks a bit flushed wondering why he'd err...stopped and looked confused at his hesitation.

"Kagome I love you...will you be my mate?" he took a deep breath ...he'd never been rejected before in his life and this was something he was asking of someone he fell in love with...

Kagome's jaw had hit the floor. "You love me? But you... Why...I'm no one special..." But he shut her up with a kiss.

"But you're special to me..." He whispered to her. Kagome started to cry then as tears slid down her cheek. "Kagome! Don't cry dear...Did I upset you?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy...you...I'm special to you?" she asked him softly.

"Too much..." He said, sighing with relief.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her and sighed happily. He nuzzled her neck, sighing into her hair...then he whispered something in her ear...

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru started softly.

"Mmm?" she said. She looked up at him with those impossibly large blue eyes of hers.

"Kagome, Let me in..." A simple request from him to her...

"Let me in Kagome..." he traced a finger over her cheek softly.

She gazed up at him with a soft expression, took a deep breath and nodded at him...

He exhaled deeply, a breath he didn't know he'd been keeping in and covered his body with hers...and he said one thing..."It might hurt a little when I'm inside you...but other than that..."

She hadn't noticed that he'd already undressed, but she had just arched her body upward waiting for him to fill her...She gasped when he slipped into her, followed with her screams...it was hurting her and he kissed her tears away...whispering something in her ear and he had to hold her down so she could stay still... When he bit her neck, quite hard in fact...her last words before she fainted from pain were "That...really...hurt...Sesshomaru...Horny puppy..."

"My mate is such a drama queen...Oh well..." Sesshomaru said...gathering her up in his arms and laying her on top of him as she slept, his tail wrapped around her small form...

He grinned as he looked at HIS mark upon her shoulder still a bit red...she was now his and he sighed with relief...she was his...and that was all that mattered...

Neither of them paid the slightest bit of attention to the fact that thunder and lightning cracked around them. They had each other and it was enough...

 _-Morning-_

"Good morning sunshine!" Kagome chirped happily, looking down at him still lying on his chest.

'Sunshine?' Why was his mate comparing him to the sun? Sesshomaru wondered inwardly.

"Wakey Wakey matey matey! " She grinned down at him, now straddling him.

(Translation: Wake up, my mate.)

Sesshomaru groaned looking up at her. Some people were just to damn happy in the morning and with that thought Sesshomaru closed his eyes, pulled Kagome back to his chest and went to sleep. Unfortunately Kagome woke him up again with a shocking question.

"Hey Sesshomaru am I like Pregnant now?"

'…..'

 _-End Past memory-_

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. Oh btw, this is **not** __a one-shot so wait for next chapter ;)_


	2. Everlasting

**_Scandalous_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Kagome's wounded and pained heart needs a dose of the demon called Sesshomaru...Who's more than willing to help her..._

 _A/N: There's going to be flashbacks from past to present in the beginning. Hopefully it won't be too confusing. I did italicize them ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Everlasting**

 ** _-Back to the present time-_**

Kagome chuckled at the memory, not actually believing that had actually happened...'Ah Sesshomaru do you know how much I love you? ' Kagome mused inwardly. She twirled a strand of her raven hair staring at the moon silently.

Then there was Inuyasha, the way he had reacted when he saw err.. her and Sesshomaru together in the morning. They were just lying together! It wasn't like he had thought. 'That wasn't supposed to happen!'

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _His gold eyes widened considerably and he had to rub them again to make sure he wasn't dreaming or had some sort of head injury because Kagome had sat him too much. There they lay, Kagome and his hated-half brother together and Inuyasha didn't know what to think. Kagome was all curled up and comfortably snuggled in Sesshomaru's tail, but that wasn't the worst part of it, it was the fact that she was completely naked._

 _Maybe he should've left and pretended he never saw it but his brother had probably caught his scent by now...damn. So was this how Kagome felt when she saw him and Kikyo together? No! surely not! Inuyasha had his reasons for doing 'that' with Kikyo and she wasn't the enemy! It wasn't as if he was sleeping with the enemy._

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

'Violent Inuyasha...why did he have to resort to violence?' Why did he not admit defeat? Sesshomaru had ordered Inuyasha to stay away from her or he'd kill him for sure. When her mate had seen Inuyasha almost do what he was going to do in the past...he'd finally decided that Kagome needed to be taken away from something, rather someone so dangerous.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _"I'm really sorry, don't hurt me please! I really didn't mean it!" Kagome had whispered staring into his gold eyes. She was sitting on the ground and had covered her eyes with her hands in fear and when he was about to strike her someone had thrown him backward in anger..._

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

She shook her head in sorrow. She'd been sitting on her knees, begging him to not hit her...she'd never been struck before...

Yes, and so here it was...she stood in the middle, hoping for peace, but that wasn't at all possible now. She sighed and shifted her feet so the other wouldn't fall asleep. Yes her mate would worry about her for being so far away, alone, in the cold, at night and in the dark... 'etc' 'etc' she thought vaguely. She could just hear his voice, _'Kagome you will not go out in the dark alone, unescorted.'_

Sheesh, he could be such a mother hen sometimes. _'But he just cares...right...'_ She rolled her eyes and didn't think there was any harm in standing here watching, waiting and wondering.

Watching if she saw anyone...

Waiting to see if she'd be caught...

Wondering whether things would get better...

What could've been had Sesshomaru not made the first move. "Finally" she whispered aloud. Did she feel disgusting or felt as if she were a traitor? No...but she just fell in love….With Sesshomaru. Odd, yes it was...but stranger things happened.

 _'Like me falling 500 years into the past'_ she thought wryly.

Her friends were coming to see her tomorrow and she already knew that Inuyasha wouldn't come again. She shifted once again because her kimono was bothering her a great deal. Sure she looked smashing in a deep blue silk kimono, with crushed velvet sky blue sakura blossoms with pearls sewn in certain areas, but she still felt uncomfortable and tugged at her lavender obi again.

She made sure not to 'tug' too hard otherwise the obi would fall apart, 'And that would be very bad.' But when she had asked her mate what she did to deserve something like this...something so beautiful, he'd said, 'You deserve it because you're my mate and oh because I love you, that's why.'

'Did he really say those three letter words?' She knew he wouldn't lie to her; it seemed that he had turned over a 'new leaf' so to speak...and was loyal to her...only her and her forever.

The wind had started to tug at her hair and it released some of her bangs that now blew freely in the wind. She supposed she should head home now... 'home.' She thought vaguely. She still went to go see her Grandfather, mother and brother Sota, but this was her home now where she lived now...the Feudal era. She remembered when she broke the news to her family about her and Sesshomaru...

Her grandfather had fainted from shock...

Mother looked completely normal surprisingly...

And Sota? Being a teenager asked if they'd 'done' it yet...

Yes Kagome's face still flamed red when Sota asked about that...luckily Sesshomaru wasn't around in this era to hear Sota...How **Scandalous** would that have sounded ! huh?

The trees rustled and it seemed as though someone were walking towards her, suddenly a little demon jumped into her arms. "MAMA...MAMA! WHERE DID YOU GO? WHY ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU LOST? HEY! I FOUND YOU!

"DA-DA! I FOUND MAMA!"

She smiled hugging him and ruffling his silver hair. "Yes, little Hiroki, you found me alright."

"BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ALL ALONE MAMA?" Hiroki asked her looking up at her with innocent eyes.

A deep voice from behind made Kagome turn around and he said "Yes this Sesshomaru could ask you the same question dear...why are you here? We've been looking for you for quite a while now..."

"HEY! THIS HIROKI WAS MORE WORRIED ABOUT HER DA-DA!" Hiroki glared at him...a Sesshomaru-type glare.

'Indeed.' Sesshomaru thought, briefly wondering if Hiroki got his boldness and loud-mouth from Kagome.

"I just thought I'd go for a walk Sesshomaru...You know for some alone time.." Kagome said and then she flushed at his heated look.

"Some alone time huh?" He smirked. And then she started to turn red...

"OH NO! MAMA? ARE YOU OKAY?!" Hiroki looked at her with concern. "DA-DA IS MAMA SICK? SHOULD SHE SEE A DOC-TOR?" His blue eyes started to get darker with more worry...

"Oh she's fine, Hiroki..." Sesshomaru said picking up Hiroki from Kagome's arms. "I promise to take 'GOOD' care of her okay?" And then Kagome turned redder, even if she could do more and put her hands to her cheeks.

Hiroki didn't look convinced, but then he said, "Okay...DA-DA...Lets go home now?" he looked up at Sesshomaru who nodded. He rolled his eyes at his son when he said, "YAY! GO FASTER LITTLE DOGGIE!"

Kagome sighed with happiness... 'Yes let's go home...' as the three walked back to the palace.

 _ **-The Next day-**_

 _-Inuyasha's forest- (with Inuyasha in a tree)_

It was still early in the morning, golden eyes stared into the sky, birds chirped happily ready to start the new day... but he hadn't slept all night. Birds were just too damn happy in the mornings...

It had been what almost a year now that she'd left...but it had been his fault...it had been his rage, it had been his hurtful feelings that had drove her away...and yet she was still willing to forgive him. She'd even gone as far as to send him a letter saying that she'd love for him to come and visit the palace and also tell him she had a son and that he was an uncle!

'An uncle huh?' he mused inwardly. 'no doubt to an overly obnoxious runt.' He wondered what he looked like and wondered if Kagome had told him that he even had an uncle...

So why had he rejected her all those times? It was an answer even he couldn't come up with. He leaned over on his branch and stared over to the village he lived in and sighed inwardly.

The only other people that went to go and visit Kagome were Shippo, Sango and Miroku. He smirked inwardly. 'That brat never could stay away from his surrogate mother for too long...'

But it was and had always been Inuyasha who was determined to stay behind...

Now why of all days was he going through a 'guilt trip' and wanting to let 'bygones be bygones?' He was broken out of his thoughts with a female voice that smiled up at him despite the situation.

 ** _-With Sango-_**

She walked to the tree where she knew he'd be lying on... 'his tree.'

' Poor Inuyasha.' She knew what he was thinking. How he was able to stay away and pretend 'not to care' about Kagome was beyond her. 'Stubborn dog he is...'

"Inuyasha breakfast is ready...are you hungry?" She asked him cheerily. Inuyasha glared down at her before leaning back again. How dare she break him out of his thoughts!

"Keh." Inuyasha said. "No Sango I am not hungry at the moment." She smiled sadly before spinning on her heel and walking back to the village where no doubt Shippo and Miroku were waiting to be fed...'At least some of us are hungry..'

'Boys will always be boys...' She mused. Now if only she could stop Miroku from groping her...that would be a miracle...hitting him with her boomerang was getting old...

Inuyasha watched her retreat, shoulders a bit slumped and he sighed softly. He hadn't meant to be so disrespectful to her, She always did...She always tried her best...

Now the only question was...the only problem was that would Kagome forgive him? He'd never be able to face her again.

 ** _-Kaede's hut-_**

Miroku watched her walk in alone again. He wasn't surprised, no not in the least. It was expected. She looked up at him and smiled suddenly causing his heart to speed up, how much he cared for her...he just didn't see Shippo roll his eyes...

He wanted to see Kagome soon again, hell who wouldn't miss their mother's? and he loved seeing Rin and Hiroki too...his mother Kagome seemed so happy there with Sesshomaru... the light that shone in her eyes...it was the same when his real mother had looked at father.

Love was just such a special thing...

But why hadn't Kagome taken Shippo with her? She had claimed him as her son...

Suddenly Miroku got up and decided that enough was enough, Inuyasha was being a child...a child that needed reprimanding. He walked out of the hut and over to the tree that the red-clad hanyou was laying in. He was ignoring Miroku but knowing full well that the Houshi was looking at him.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said in a firm voice.

Inuyasha ignored him. But Miroku wasn't going to back down. "Inuyasha you will cease your childish behavior at once. It is true that Kagome mated your brother, a blow to your pride? Perhaps it was...But she has a future and a life too...She's finally doing what she wants to...If you do not come with us then I will make you...You will forgive that girl..."

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and huffed angrily. "Feh. Houshi, you talk too much...What makes you think you can drag me there?" He crossed his arms and glared at his friend.

"I will destroy the last memory you have of Kagome." He pointed at Inuyasha's subjugation necklace. "Then you will have nothing left." Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha gaped at him in shock. He jumped down from the tree and was about to walk away, but something made him stop, Miroku's last words:

"You don't have to forgive her...just go see her otherwise you will break her heart again...Would you let the only person that understood and accepted you die from pain? " With that Miroku walked away from him.

Inuyasha sighed looking at the Houshi's retreating back. He was right. 'Damn monk giving me the guilt trip!' he growled inwardly. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and little Shippo all walked into the western lands and guards bowed as they walked through the western gates... of his brother's palace.

He saw his half-brother walking along with Kagome towards them. She was holding a child in her arms. Inuyasha's eyes softened somewhat...

"MAMA? DADA? Who's that? And why does he look kind of like DADA?" Hiroki asked them, and then started shooting a hundred questions a minute not bothering to care if they were left unanswered.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said blue eyes lighting up with happiness...

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

And both knew that all was forgiven...

 _Forgiveness..._

 _Forgiveness..._

 _Even if...even if..._

 _You don't love me anymore..._

* * *

 _ **Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks.**_


End file.
